Orc Amy (Da Steeljaw Boyz)
The Steeljaw Boyz are an Orc & Goblin army that reside in the Dragonback Mountains having migrated there from the vast jungles of Lustria. Having arrived at the Dragonback Mountains the Orc horde stumbled across a very strange Night Goblin settlement named the "Bloo Moons" that quickly snapped up the opportunity to be part of Waaaagh! Gnashrak. They act as a very nomadic horde travelling on the first 2 Wooly Squiggoths ever bred in Orcish history named 'Gork' and 'Mork'. Revered as master breeders by other orc tribes and feared by thousands for their ruthless pillaging, the Steeljaw Boyz, Bloo Streeks, Twin Terrors (due to the sight of the 2 Squiggoths on the horizon) or simply the Green Shakers are a formidable force to behold. Tribe History The Steeljaw Boyz were first made flesh in the forests of Lustria where Gnashrak Steeljaw, largest of the newly formed tribe took control by smashing the next biggest members head off a large sharp rock before he could get a chance to retaliate. After forming a suitable settlement for the junior tribe to reside in their bloodlust and need for Waaaagh began to creep in so they began to patrol the jungles looking for unsuspecting victims. At first they were forced to take on the many exotic but dangerous wild animals that stalk the jungles of Lustria and for a time this sated their bloodlust. But wild animals are still no match for all out war with a sentient being. The clang of weapon against weapon and the battle roar so Gnashrak and his boyz continued to fan outward. Eventually stumbling across a small Lizardman city. Gnashrak smirked to himself. He had found the arch enemy he had longed for. He regrouped his now quite considerable and substantial band of Orcs and led the assault. The battle proved little resistance for the jungle hardened orcs and so they searched for larger and larger cities as their settlement swelled with greenskins. It is important to note that Gnashrak, at this point, had no surname. He gained that name when his jaw was all but torn off when he insisted on taking on a Carnosaur himself. Gnashrak endured and managed to successfully gut and kill the monster as well as its rider. He was, post fight, operated on by the 'doctors' and shaman of the village and eventually given a shiny (quite literally), new bottom jaw with huge serrated teeth. Having laid waste to countless Lizardmen in the land of Lustria the Steeljaw Boyz had heard tell and on rare occassions seen perculiar beings stepping from long wooden ships armed to the teeth with '...dose sticks dat spew fire..'. Gnashrak wished to take his now rather large warband on a migration to these mysterious creatures so after commendeering a few of these ships, Gnashrak set sail, complete with slave ship workers as their inexperience at sea travel would have surely ended in their deaths. Violent storms hit the vessels which made Gnashrak, as well as his horde, relieved that they he was clever enough to prepare for this situation. A lesser Orc horde would not have survived the night. As dawn broke and the storm had calmed the ships had landed. A few miles from the Dragonback Mountains in the Black Gulf. Gnashrak and his horde headed for the mountains in hopes of having a good birds eye view of things from up there and thus an tactical advantage should they be attacked. As they trekked through the Dragonbacks, Gnashrak felt the cold. He was used to the hot, humid climate of Lustria but for some reason he felt more at home in the cold. If anything, the cold made Gnashrak realise that travelling here had brought them 'home'. They soon began to set up camp and started destroying the Skaven ratmen that resided in the caves encased within the Dragonbacks. After decades of warfare, The Steeljaw Boyz had all but laid waste to the entirity of Clan Buboe and had also aquired the expertise of a large but rarely seen clan of 'rumoured master breeding' Night Goblins named aptly the Bloo Moons both for their bright light blue paint that decorates their faces and for the rarity by which contact is made with them. The Steeljaw Boyz were formidable without the Night Goblins assistance but the gathering Waaaaagh Gnashrak had hit higher peaks. 20 years passed with the Steeljaw Boyz remaining largely unheard of save for rumours of small bands of Orc boyz patrolling the Dragonbacks donned in bright blue warpaint. Without warning, the Dwarves of Karak Hirn were set upon by this blue manace, complete with 2 gargantuan creatures. "....taller than any house imaginable, complete with tusks that bared the circumferance of a portly manling, Greenish brown in skin colour and with long matted shaggy hair like that of a mammoth and a roar that was enough to deafen someone even if ones hands were over ones ears protecting them." These 'Squiggoths' as they are now known are the first to be bred by the orc and goblin empires and goes to cement the Bloo Moon Night Goblins as master breeders. Their size allows the Steeljaw Boyz to use these ultimate beasts of burden as portable settlements and using these magnificent but deadly animals they have travelled from the Dragonback Mountains up to the Worlds Edge Mountains spreading death and complete destruction to any town, village or settlement that stands in their way. Recently, Gnashrak has heard tell of Northern men that rival the size of any Orc. Desperate for a suitable challenge, Gnashrak plans to venture into the North and try his luck with these hardy, chaotic Northmen. Notable Orcs of Steeljaw *Black Orc Warboss - Gnashrak Steeljaw *Savage Orc Great Shaman - Weerd 'Ed *Night Goblin Big Boss - Snakrat the Spiteful (with Barkah)﻿ ﻿